Truth or Dare
by No name 120
Summary: the gang play truth or dare


**Declamation: I don't own Green Lantern the animated series**

Today started out like any other day beat the hell out of any criminal that did evil,save people and of coarse save the universe but today was going to revel some ones secret crush on a certain blue lantern.

''Hey guys we should play truth or dare'' Hal said to everyone at the table they nodded in agreement except Razer "Aww come on Razer just pl..."

Hal trailed of as everyone heard a knock on the door so Razer got up and opens the door to find Saint Walker waiting patiently outside "Greetings brother."

"Hello Saint Walker." Razer said trying to hide a smile from everybody especially from a certain blue lantern in front of him. Everybody blinked a couple of times at Razer's politeness. There was an awkward silence before Hal finally spoke:

"Wanna play truth or dare with us Saint Walker. Oh and before I forget." Hal showed everyone a journal. Razer's eyes widen as he realised that was his. He glared anger daggers at Hal before telling him:

"Hal give me that back NOW or you WILL have an early grave." Razer exclaimed trying not to yell. Hal gave Razer a knowing smile at him. Razer froze on the spot hoping he didn't know about his secret crush on Saint Walker but he didn't Know was that Saint Walker had fallen for him the first time they meet on Mogo.

"I know about who the person you love Razer and I'm not afraid to use it against you.'' exclaimed Hal in a cocky tone of voice. Razer sighed in defeat and walked back to the table with Saint Walker by his side and sat down with Saint Walker. Saint Walker agreed to play the game with a nod of his head." Good sooooo I'll let Razer go first since it isn't fair that I know something."

"Truth or dare Kilowog." Razer said without felling. Kilowog felt sorry for the kid because he knew the kid was in love with Saint Walker so he decided to pick dare.

"Dare kid give me the best you got." He said with confidence in his voice. Razer looked up and smiled evilly at Hal.

"I dare you to get my journal back and…"Hal gulped he was looking terrified. Razer smiled even more than before but was stopped by a tapping on his knee when he looked to his side he saw Saint Walker calmly looking at him. Raze melted at the gaze and turned back to see Hal smiling at them and Kilowog ready to do what had to be done so he finally said:

"And hit Hal in the head three times as hard as you can'' Razer finally said. Hal was running around the room like and idiot trying to keep the journal in hand an not getting hit by Kilowog but was caught by him and said:

''Kilowog why exactly did you pick dare in the first place." before Kilowog answered he tossed Razer's journal back to him which he caught with ease.

"Because I knew who Razer was in love with anyway and because this payback by the way.'' Kilowog said with a mighty expression on his face. Hal was startled by this news and looked over at Razer who was smiling and than Saint Walker with who was holding back a smile at him poorly. Now the beating has begun it pretty much took 10 minutes to hit him as hard as he could.

"Hey red can I give Hal my go." Kilowog asked feeling a little bad for hurting Hal but not enough to forgive him for what he did. Razer nodded in agreement with him. Hal was a little happy that Kilowog would give him his go. So he had to decide who to chose so he chose...

"Saint Walker truth or dare." Hal said. Saint Walker thought through and decided to pick...

"Truth."

"Okay what the deepest darkest secret that nobody knows about you." Hal exclaimed. Saint Walkers eyes widen more than possible but he sighed with sadness in his tone.

"My planet, my people and my family where destroyed by Atrocitus and his red lanterns army. They...They kill everybody but me I...I...I escaped before they got the chance to kill me. You don't know how I felt when it happen it...it...it." he tried to finish but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was on the break of tears. Razer felt very sad for him so he put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and said:

"I may not how you feel but I know what it feels like to lose someone you love." Razer said softly to him. Saint Walker looked at him and gave him a soft smile as did Razer. Hal felt terrible at this point so he decided to volunteer himself.

"Hey Saint Walker because I feel really, really bad I'll volunteer myself." Hal said confidently

"Okay truth or dare Hal.'' Saint Walker said

"Truth"

"What's the most embarrassing you've ever done in you life Hal." Saint Walker exclaimed. Everybody was shocked by this even Razer. Hal sighed and explained what his most embarrassing moment was by the end of it everybody laughed like crazy even Hal.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
